


Learning the City with You

by LostInFandom



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFandom/pseuds/LostInFandom
Summary: A collection of drabbles in the ML universe so that I can get my writing up to snuff again.They'll be a collection of Slice of Life one-offs that I will attempt to tie around the common thread of learning Paris. Seems like a good aptitude for our heroes to have. Tags will be added as they become relevant.





	Learning the City with You

Before this particular akuma, Marinette honestly hadn’t known just how many types of bubblegum there were in the world. She dodged one brightly colored wad, two, three in as many seconds,cartwheeling backwards before leaping to land on a nearby streetlamp. There, Ladybug crouched, glaring at the violently violet akuma as she screeched her way down Rue de Seine, flinging multi-colored gobs from a gun that looked rather like a hairdryer.

“Looks like we’ve got a bit of a sticky situation on our hands, m’lady.” 

She looked up in time to see Chat Noir’s dark, lithe form drop from a nearby pastry shop and land in an easy ready stance. Within seconds, his baton was in hand, and Ladybug couldn’t help her smile despite the pun.

“Like you wouldn’t believe, kitty.” The girl hopped down from her perch to land beside her partner, hands on her hips as she straightened, brow already drawn in a critical vee. “From what I’ve seen, I think the akuma is in her hairdryer gun. You distract her whi— _Chat Noir_!”

Before Ladybug could finish describing the plan, Chat Noir was already leaping into action, baton twirling like a helicopter blade.

“Yoohoo! Over here!” the cat called as he alighted on a candy store’s delicate pink awning. The akuma turned, blazing purple eyes alighting on this new plaything. With a grin, she shot a barrage of gummy gobs in Chat’s direction.

“Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!” Chat sang, mimicking Ladybug’s earlier backflipping maneuvers as he deftly dodged first a blue wad of gum, then a yellow and a green. The pastel awning groaned under the weight of so much gum, threatening to break even as the hero lept away and along the side of the building. He grinned at the fuming akuma as she charged after him, shooting all the while, and hopped down into the street to continue the chase.

“What’s your name anyway, Gum Trooper? You should really work on your—”

A blurred mass of red blindsided him from the side. At first he thought (hoped) it was Ladybug knocking him out of the path of fire. But with a wet _splorch_ and a muted _oof!_ Chat was adhered to the display window of another confectionery.

“...aim,” Chat finished with a sigh. He tugged fruitlessly on his thoroughly stuck arms, but the red goop held fast, effectively pasting him to the brick wall. A second red blur dropped down in front of him with a sigh.

“Couldn’t you at least try thinking before leaping for once?” Ladybug grumbled. The heroine grabbed Chat’s baton from his prone hand, extending it even as she eyed the approaching akuma—thankful, finally, that the victim was at least such a bright violet that she was impossible to miss. With a huff, Ladybug spun the baton and wedged one edge between her partner’s back and the wad of gum sticking him to the building, prying first one way and the other as she attempted to leverage him out of the sticky trap.

“I don’t really think before I act—it’s part of my charm,” came the cheeky reply.

Ladybug’s groan could be heard throughout all of Paris that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment! Not sure how often I'll update, but the writing is good for me.


End file.
